


Wish Fulfillment

by SkewedReality



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkewedReality/pseuds/SkewedReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rory asks Finn Hudson for some quick pointers on how to kiss, Finn tries to describe it but can't explain it. Can he find some way to get his message across anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfillment

"So, tell me again why I'm here...?" Finn asked, confused, as he sat in Rory's makeshift bedroom, watching as the Irish boy put the finishing touches on resealing an all-marshmallow box of Lucky Charms.

"Well," Rory replied, setting the box down to let the glue dry. "Like I said earlier, Brittany said that if I made her wishes come true, she'd grant _my_ wish." A devilish smile spread across the boy's pale face. "But," he continued. "I don't know anything about girls or...what to do with one once I get her. That's where you come in, Finn Hudson. I was sort of hoping you could help me." The impishness vanished, replaced by innocence, and he sat down on the bed next to Finn.

"Oh, um...sure. I'll help," Finn answered, unsure. He wracked his brain for any advice he could give Rory based on his own minimal experience. "Okay, for starters, start out slow. don't rush. You know...consider _her_ needs."

Finn listened to his own words, aware that he sounded exactly like one of those hokey ladies' magazines his mom reads.

"Alright," Rory nodded, his bright blue eyes unfocused as he tried to commit Finn's words to memory. "Then what?"

"You'd probably start by kissing her."

Rory blushed scarlet and looked down at the bed, fidgeting nervously with the quilt. He was embarrassed at his total lack of experience.

"Hey, you alright?" Finn put a hand on his shoulder. Rory looked up at the taller boy, blue eyes meeting brown, and cleared his throat nervously, trying to regain his feeble hold on "cool".

"Alright, let's assume that I don't know how to do that."

"Do what?" Finn was lost.

"I've never kissed a girl before," Rory admitted, embarrassed. "I wasn't very popular in Ireland, so I've never really had the girls swarming me."

"Oh, okay," Finn said, at a loss for how to continue. He didn't know how to _explain_ kissing to someone who'd never done it before. Rory waited expectantly. Finn scratched his head, trying to think.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. He had no clue where it came from, but his plan began to refine itself in his mind as he watched Rory shift anxiously, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. Finn's curiosity had turned to the desire to execute his strangely and inexplicably exciting plan.

"Okay," Finn began. "You want to know how to make out with someone?"

Rory nodded anxiously, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Do you trust me?"

The Irish boy cocked his head inquisitively as he waited for Finn to continue. He didn't.

An electric silence filled the small bedroom. Finn watched as the younger boy began to nervously worry his bottom lip.

And that was Finn's undoing. There was barely enough time for Finn to register the shock that flitted across Rory's pale face before he crashed their lips together.

Rory made a small, breathless sound of surprise in the back of his throat before instinct made him knot his fingers into the back of Finn's hair to hold him there.

A low moan escaped Finn's throat and vibrated against the Irish boy's lips as he reveled in Rory's neediness.

Finn deepened the kiss, loving the feeling of being in control. Rory's mind was swimming. His heart was thundering in his chest. He could feel himself trembling. He hoped the more experienced boy wouldn't notice, but he did. The senior loved that he could elicit that type of reaction from Rory and began eagerly experimenting with different techniques in hopes of making him completely fall apart.

Breaking the kiss-an action met by a desperate whine from Rory- Finn brought his lips to kiss along Rory's jawline, flicking his tongue lightly at the soft, sensitive skin behind his ear causing a needy, wanton cry to fall softly from Rory's lips as his hips bucked forward suddenly.

Finn's mouth was causing shockwaves to go coursing through Rory's lithe body. The taller boy took the opportunity to take things a step further and softly but forcefully pushed Rory backward and positioned himself over Rory, pressing him into the mattress, before reclaiming the boy's soft lips.

Rory went into full sensory overload; all he could hear, see, smell, taste, or feel was Finn whose lips were once again trailing his jawline only to - _ohgod_ _-_ find that spot again. Rory's hips lurched again, this time finding purchase against Finn's. Both boys moaned at the newly discovered friction, and Rory was desperate to get more.

Finn obliged and began to grind his hips against Rory's. Rory dug his fingers into Finn's back, put off slightly by the feeling of his t-shirt; he wanted to feel his heated skin beneath his fingers.

"F-finn," Rory managed to gasp out. "Shirts off?"

Way too far gone to deny such a request, he just nodded and began to remove his shirt only to have his hands intercepted by Rory's.

"Let me." He hooked his hands around the bottom of Finn's shirt and dragged it slowly off his body, lightly sliding his fingers along the older boy's sides as he did. Finn closed his eyes and made a breathless sound as he felt Rory's hands exploring his newly exposed skin with a virginal curiosity that was as sensual as it was endearing.

The pseudo-innocent touches were enough to drag Finn's mind into focus as he realized how serious this was getting. He needed to make sure Rory was _really_ okay with this. He looked down at the boy's face to find his soft blue eyes alight with not just lust but also wonder.

Rory had idolized Finn Hudson. He was the epitome of the All-American boy: athletic, popular, and good-looking. Now, to have him half-naked and pressed against him, was surreal. Rory was getting his true wish granted after all.

The first time the two had met, the worship had been plain in his eyes as he saw Finn enter the room and there was reverence in his voice as he greeted him. Ever since that day, Rory fantasized about this very situation. It was all totally surreal.

The young Irish boy was gazing in awe at Finn's toned body before looking up to see his face looking down at him.

"Rory," Finn said breathlessly, warring with himself against the desire to just ravish the innocent teen immediately. "This is getting really... _real_ , and I don't know what it means that I _really_ want you or that you're going along with this, but I don't want you to regret this. You only have one first time."

"I know. And I want to give it to you."

"What about Brittany?"

"I wanted _you_ first. I fancied you first, Finn Hudson." There was a soft sweetness to his voice, and he ran his fingers slowly thought Finn's messed up hair.

No one had ever looked at Finn like Rory did. Rory didn't treat him like an idiot like everyone else did, and the way those ocean blue eyes into Finn's did something to him. He noticed it when they first met, but he just wrote it off as something else. Now, with Rory beneath him, he understood the motivation behind his own plan: he had _wanted_ to kiss Rory. His body had been telling him that before his brain understood it.

"I think I like you too, Rory."

A blinding smile shot across the boy's features, crinkling his blue eyes and making them sparkle. His whole face lit up with excitement.

Finn was still confused, but he was beginning to understand his feelings toward the smiling boy underneath him. The football player's face was contemplative as he was lost in thought. Rory mistook his expression.

"Do we have to stop?" Rory asked, his face falling slightly.

"Not if you don't want to."

Rory let out an audible sigh of relief. "I don't". His broad smile returned and his eyes sparkled with rekindled excitement.

"God you're beautiful." Finn didn't know where the words came from but was immediately struck by how much he meant them.

Rory beamed at the compliment, but a look of seriousness and determination settled on his contrastingly delicate face.

"Will you take me, Finn Hudson?" The words came out as breathy whisper that tickled Finn's ear and made a shudder ripple through him.

"Yes." There was no sound to the response, but the emotion that radiated from the kiss that followed engulfed both boys.

The former urgency was gone now, and the pair was content to savor the experience.

Their kisses were deeper as was the emotion behind them. Rory's hands continued to explore the smooth, flushed skin of Finn's chest and stomach as the older boy's mouth moved gracefully over the sensitive skin of his throat causing electricity to surge from his head to his toes.

Finn kissed his quickly as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Rory lifted off the bed slightly so Finn could slide the shirt from his shoulder, peppering soft kisses to Rory's collarbones as the shirt came off and was tossed to the floor. The larger boy went quickly to work making sure Rory would always remember his first time.

He slid his fingers teasingly across the taught skin of Rory's stomach, lightly fingering the sparse trail of hair that led to his waistband. Finn was only half on top of the boy so that he could be free to tease with his hand and still be able to kiss Rory's irresistible pouty lips. Finn could feel the boy all but vibrating beneath him.

"Finn, touch me, please," he pleaded against Finn's lips.

With that, Finn broke the kiss and started dragging his tongue softly down Rory's smooth body, kissing his hipbones as his hands busily undid the button on Rory's jeans, aware for the first time of the uncomfortable-looking bulge straining against the denim.

Finn couldn't resist bringing his mouth to the bulge and exhaling a warm, drawn out breath against it, making Rory quietly cry out, before prompting him to lift hips and removing both his pants and underwear at once, leaving him fully exposed for the very first time.

Rory felt himself fold up to try and combat this new feeling of vulnerability.

Finn saw this and quickly kissed him before moving his lips to the boy's ear and whispering, "Beautiful".

Watching Rory lying on the bed, Finn was now painfully aware of the growing tightness in hsi own jeans and idly began palming at the source as he kissed all over Rory's chest, tonguing his nipples making him moan and quietly beg again to be touched.

"I can't be the only one naked, Finn."

"Right," Finn replied, steeling himself. He wasn't totally comfortable with his own body, but the way Rory looked at him made him feel okay with himself.

The Irish boy propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Finn removed the last piece of clothing and laid himself bare for Rory to see. He climbed back on top of Rory, amazed at the feeling of the boy's nude skin against his own, and began kissing him with a passion that should have burned the house down around them.

Slowly, Finn began to grind his hips against Rory's and the feeling of unobstructed, skin-on-skin friction shocked the boys. Rory moaned deeply, eyes rolling back, and Finn let out a breathy cry and quickened the pace. Rory dug his blunt nails into Finn's back as he leaned up to put his lips on the football player's collarbone and suck a bruise. He loves the way the bigger boy's skin feels under his lips and continues kissing and sucking wherever his lips could reach.

He had to bury his face in his neck to muffle a loud moan as Finn finally obliged his request to be touched, reaching between them and gripping their erections in one of his large, calloused hands and began to fist them.

"Oh God, Finn! I can't take much more. Please just..." he trailed off, words interrupted by a desperate, breathy moan.

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Finn. I n..need to feel you inside me."

A shudder ripples deeply through Finn's core. He could just nod woodenly to the request. A thought crosses his clouded mind. "Um...do you have...anything? I didn't bring any..." His thought was interrupted by Rory sliding out from under him a little to reach toward his nightstand.

His hand returned with a tiny foil packet and the bottle of KY he bought in preparation for his wish fulfillment with Brittany. He set the bottle on the bed as Finn reached for the packet, but Rory pulls his hand back to keep Finn from taking it.

"May I?" Rory asks and pushes Finn onto his back, kissing all over his chest and down his stomach before stopping. Finn looked up to see why he had stopped and found Rory, obviously deep in thought, look at his lap, hand suspended over the older boy's erection.

"What's wrong?' Finn asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Well, I want to do something, but I don't know how. I won't be good."

Finn sat up and kissed him, encouraging him. Rory nodded and took a deep breath before lowering his mouth to Finn's length and licking his way up the shaft. He loved how warm and strong it felt against hit tongue. He swirled his tongue around the slit, enjoying the musty taste of the liquid that had pooled there, before getting the courage to wrap his lips around its entire thickness and tentatively slide it further into his mouth, sucking lightly, trying to get used to the sensation.

He was spurred on by Finn's constant hum of moans and needy noises. He tried pumping the shaft with his hand while mouthing the head, and Finn writhed and cried out for him to stop.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rory asked, worried, wiping his mouth.

"No." Finn was entirely breathless. "I wasn't going to last if you kept doing that."

"Oh." A sly, self-satisfied smile spread across the Irish boy's face.

Though he was tempted to see if he could make Finn come apart at his hands, he really wanted to feel that strong thickness moving inside of him, so he just leaned forward and placed a kiss at the head before rolling the condom over it like he learned in health class.

Finn sat up and kissed Rory, tongue exploring the warm cavern of his mouth, as he rolled him on his back.

"It's not too late to stop if you don't want to do this, Rory."

"No, I do. A lot," Rory answered. His shaky voice contradicted his sure words.

Rory wanted Finn, but he'd never been so nervous in his entire life.

The older boy brought his hand to Rory's face and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. The boy's eyes, ocean blue and completely trusting, gazed into Finn's, conveying the message that he was ready.

Rory saw Finn reach for the bottle and he shut his eyes. There was no way he could watch that. It was like getting a shot at the doctor: if he didn't see when it was coming, he'd be alright.

He felt Finn's hand near his opening and steeled himself.

"I heard somewhere that I was supposed to do something. Relax. Alright," he said.

Shortly after, he felt something press against him, wanting entrance before forcing itself inside. Rory gasped at the sensation and looked to see that Finn had two fingers inside him.

"I'm gonna try and move my fingers. Tell me if I hurt you."

He felt the foreign sensation of Finn's fingers inside him, and he felt the urge to move against them. After a little bit of pain, the fingers twisted, brushing against a spot that made Rory lose all reason. He moaned loudly and Finn repeated the motion until Rory felt like he was going to lose his mind. He heard himself unashamedly begging.

"Please, Finn. I need you inside me." His voice was thick and rough. He heard Finn groan at his words.

Finn positioned himself over Rory, who wrapped his legs around the other boy's waist. The Irish boy threw his arms around Finn's neck and kissed him as he felt his member pressed against his hole. He felt himself tense up nervously.

"Just breathe, and it'll be okay. I'll be careful."

Rory let out a calming breath before having his lips reclaimed as he felt himself being taken.

Rory sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, and the other boy held perfectly still afraid that he was hurting the younger boy. But _dammit_ _!_ Finn had never felt anything more amazing. He had to fight against his instinct to roll his hips forward and start to ravish the boy. He was _so_ warm and tight.

Despite the sharp burning that was fading by the second, Rory had never felt anything more intense. He loved feeling full and warm. He could feel himself stretched around Finn's thick length and relished how it made him fell whole and safe.

The burning had pretty much stopped and Rory felt his instincts take over, making him roll his hips so that he could make the object inside him move.

Finn took the hint and started gingerly pushing into Rory's tight heat, unable to hold back the soft moans that escaped him.

"Faster, please," Rory asked in a breath.

Finn quickened the pace and struck the spot within Rory that he'd found with his fingers, and the Irish boy moaned loudly, so Finn fell into a rhythm that would graze it with each stroke, turning the boy into a writhing mess beneath Finn.

All the friction, along with seeing and hearing beautiful Rory fall apart at the seams, was bringing Finn very quickly to his climax, so he reached down and took Rory into his hand and began pumping him to the rhythm, eliciting deep, panting moans and incoherent begging from the boy. Finn had never seen anything as sexy as watching Rory.

The Irish boy had one hand twisted in Finn's hair and one hand grasping at his own as he threw his head back, gasping.

"Oh, Finn! Don't stop! I...I'm gonna..." he cried out in a desperate moan, bucking his hips into Finn's hand before loudly crying out his release. Intense waves of euphoria came crashing over him, dragging him under before leaving his entire body trembling with the aftershocks as Finn continued to thrust hard into him before succumbing to his own climax, collapsing on top of Rory, panting.

Finn pulled himself out of Rory who whimpered softly at the loss. He was quickly silenced by a kiss as Finn reached over to the nightstand to retrieve some tissues to clean Rory up after he tied tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash.

Rory cuddled against the warm chest of the larger boy, totally sated. Finn softly ran his fingers through the Irish boy's hair.

"That was amazing," Rory commented, fingers tracing a pattern against Finn's stomach.

"Beyond amazing," Finn corrected.

"Thank you, Finn."

"For what?"

"Being my first."

"Oh. You're welcome, I guess," Finn laughed lightly.

"What are we going to do? I mean...what exactly was this?" Rory asked, nervously, waiting for Finn to come to his senses and bold for the door.

"Well," Finn answers, leaning down to kiss the nervous boy, before yawning. "As far as what this is, I have no clue, but I'm sure we can figure it out eventually. And as far as what we're going to do...I vote that we take a nap and then go from there."

"Sounds good to me," Rory replied, placing a soft kiss against Finn's chest before closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep, and Finn, playing with Rory's hair, follow soon after.


End file.
